The One She Loves
by J Daydreamer
Summary: A reworking of episode 4.9 The Ones You Love. Helena is the one Myka loves.


Shocked Brother Adrian was able to find a way into the warehouse to assault and threaten Artie, the team tried to regroup in Artie's office.

"What exactly did Brother Adrian say to you again?" Pete asked.

"He said he was going to punish you all," Artie repeated distraught.

Claudia looked up from the desk. "When Alice's mirror was taken, I set up a tracking device to alert me the next time the same account number was used. We've just got a ping with that number," she spoke gesturing to the computer screen.

Before she could say where, two more pings sounded as the rest of the group huddled around the computer to look.

"Where?" asked Artie.

"Yuma, Arizona," Claudia replied.

"Amanda," Pete spoke.

"Colorado Springs, Colorado," Claudia added.

"My family," Myka spoke.

"And Menlo Park, California," Claudia spoke quietly.

"Menlo Park? We don't know anyone in Menlo Park," Artie said exasperated.

Claudia hunched further into her chair. "I do," she admitted. "Joshua is there, working on a secret project."

Artie looked at his team, his family, realization dawning. "This is how Brother Adrian is punishing you, he's going after the ones you love."

"Do we know what artifacts were taken?" Myka asked.

Claudia looked at the artifact manifest. "This says all the artifacts are accounted for," she spoke shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well I'm going to Amanda," Pete spoke before rushing out of the office.

"Permission to save my brother?" Claudia asked standing from the desk.

"Granted. Go, go," Artie waved her off.

Myka, realizing she didn't know who in her family was the target, frantically sat down, typing the keyboard to find out the exact address.

"It could be Tracy or my parents again," she muttered as she finally located the exact address. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What is it, Myka?" Leena asked seeing her confusion.

Myka looked back at Leena and Artie. "This address in Colorado Springs, it isn't either my parents bookstore or Tracy's house."

"Do you recognize the address?" Leena persisted.

"It's the same street as the bookstore. In fact, it would be the shop across the street from it, but I don't know anyone…"

Her words died off as she watched Artie look down at the floor, rubbing his head in agitation and trying to back away.

"Artie, do you know who it is?" she asked, fear starting to settle deep within her as she stood from the desk.

Artie wouldn't look at her.

"Artie?" Myka spoke firmer.

"You weren't supposed to know, it was classified," he tried to explain, still not meeting her eyes.

Myka crossed her arms across her chest, bracing herself. "Is it…Is Helena there?" she whispered.

She received her answer in Artie's short nod.

There were so many questions Myka wanted to ask, needed to ask. Helena had disappeared for months without a trace after they managed to diffuse the bomb, and now she found out she was close to home. It was too much to comprehend. But regardless of the questions she wanted to ask, there was no time. Helena was in danger, and she had to get to her, that's all that mattered.

Without another word, Myka raced out of the office as well.

* * *

The flight to Colorado Springs seemed to take longer than the allotted two hours, Myka spending every moment thinking of Helena and the possible danger she could be in. She was hurt and angry that the regents and Artie had kept Helena's location from her. She was even angry with Helena for not letting her know her location, but the anger took a backseat compared to her fear. She was terrified she was going to lose Helena again, only this time more permanently. She had no idea what artifact she was dealing with and what it could do. Only by shear force of will was she able to keep her tears at bay. Tears wouldn't help the situation. She had to remain calm to actually help Helena. The problem was, her feelings for Helena had never been calm, far from it. The way she felt about Helena was different than anyone she'd ever known.

Artie had said Brother Adrian was going to punish them all. Punish them by hurting the ones they love. Myka dropped her head in her hands. Of course she loved Helena. She loved her even as she forced a gun to her head at Yellowstone. Loved her when she was entrapped in the sphere. Loved her in Hong Kong when they were a move away from certain death. She always loved Helena, and to think now she had come so far only to have her possibly taken from her…

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She couldn't let her emotions get the better of her. But the question remained, how did Brother Adrian know where Helena was and what she meant to Myka? It didn't make sense. Before she could delve further into it, the plane began its descent to land.

* * *

Opting to take a cab from the airport, knowing it would be faster than renting a vehicle, Myka quickly paid the fare before she stepped onto the street in front of a little shop across from her parents' bookstore. The sign above the door simply read Endless Wonder: Tea and Trinkets.

As she stepped into the shop, she made a quick surveillance of her surroundings. Apparently trinkets were anything from jewelry and stationary to candles and antiques, in addition to the advertised tea. Myka found it hard to envision the time traveler, writer, and inventor as the proprietress of this little shop, no matter how quaint it appeared. She also took it as a bad sign the shop was completely empty, despite it being normal business hours.

The store was smaller than her parents' bookstore, but basically the same layout. Moving to the back, she located the stairway leading up to the apartment upstairs.

Taking the stairs two at a time, she knocked frantically at the door to the apartment, calling out, "Helena! Helena, are you in there?" She persisted knocking for several seconds with no answer. Drawing her tesla, Myka kicked open the locked door and rushed inside.

Her first glance told her the apartment was empty. Noticing an opened package on the kitchen counter, she inspected it only to find it too was empty. The artifact had been removed. Myka's heartbeat began to race erratically, her mind whirling with possible scenarios.

"Helena?" Myka called again, this time moving towards the bedroom. The bed was neatly made, a partially packed bag of clothes lying on it. Myka walked back to the kitchen trying to gather some other clue that would tell her where Helena could have gone and what kind of artifact she was dealing with. She inspected the empty box, hoping it would provide her with that clue.

"Ransacking my home again?" came an amused accented voice.

Myka spun around at the sound, drawing the tesla on pure reflex only to find Helena smirking at her.

"We really must stop meeting this way, darling, people will talk."

"Helena, you're…you're all right?" Myka asked, the relief clear in her voice.

"I am, though I can't say the same for the door," she said noticing it sat off its hinges with part of the wood torn away.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Myka apologized, nervously running her hand across the back of her neck. "When you didn't answer, I sort of panicked, thinking you might have succumbed to the artifact that was sent here," Myka tried to explain.

"This one, you mean?" she asked pulling a static bag from her pocket where Myka could see some sort of small object lay encased.

Myka nodded sheepishly, feeling embarrassed she had come in 'guns blazing' as Pete liked to say trying to rescue a woman who was obviously perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

"I see you were prepared, that's smart of you to keep a static bag on hand," she spoke somewhat at a loss of what else to say, feeling like her world had tilted on its axis seeing Helena before her now after months of silence.

"Yes indeed," Helena agreed. "Static bags and purple gloves, never leave the warehouse without them," she quipped.

"Where were you just now?" Myka asked perplexed.

"I was at your parents' bookstore actually," she admitted. "I just returned this morning from the warehouse, when I saw the package on my doorstep addressed to me. I never get mail, Mrs. Fredric has other ways of communicating to me if need be, so I thought it pertinent to take precaution opening it. Needless to say, I was not disappointed to find an artifact, and thinking if I was a target, it might be possible your parents were as well, I went to check on them. They're fine," Helena added, seeing that was Myka's next question.

"Thank you for checking on them."

"A pleasure," Helena smiled.

"Wait, the warehouse? You were at the warehouse?" Myka asked, eyes wide in surprise.

Helena looked chagrined. "Yes," she admitted.

"I didn't see you…when…why?" Myka sighed and crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

Helena echoed her sigh, running fingers through silky tresses. "Myka, you and Pete were away on an artifact retrieval when I went to the warehouse to speak with Artie about a dagger he's in search of. I don't know why he wants it," she quickly added. "But ever since we diffused the bomb, I've contemplated how Artie knew there was a bomb, where it was and how to diffuse it."

Myka nodded. "Yeah, I remember you asked Artie at the time how he knew about the bomb."

Helena nodded. "I confronted him with my theory. Time travel."

Myka shook her head. "I thought time travel was a physical impossibility."

"It is, unless you use Magellan's astrolabe, as Artie did. It allows a person to turn back time, for only 24 hours."

Myka furrowed her brow, confused. "But what reason could Artie possibly have to turn back time…unless…" Myka's words tapered off. "We weren't able to diffuse it…the first time, were we?"

"It would appear not."

"Then how did any of us survive?" Myka asked perplexed.

Helena sighed heavily. "I wondered the very same thing. In fact, it haunted me. Why did Artie suddenly come to my defense when he had been my strongest opponent before? He pled his case to the regents on my behalf, his pledge strong enough to make sure I wasn't imprisoned again."

"_You_ saved us," Myka breathed, knowing the truth of her statement the moment the words were uttered from her lips.

Helena smiled weakly. "That is what Artie described, yes."

"Then that also means you died, Helena…saving us," Myka choked back a cry.

"Yes, Artie mentioned that as well," she replied softly. "It is an intriguing thought is it not? To think we've all lived two timelines."

Intrigue wasn't what came to Myka's mind at the knowledge that Helena had sacrificed herself for the warehouse, for Artie, Pete, and herself. In fact, she felt nauseated at the very idea of Helena's death, so much so she stepped to the sofa only to drop down on it heavily in an effort to calm her breathing.

"Myka, are you alright?" Helena asked concerned, joining Myka on the sofa sitting slightly closer than necessary.

"I'm not sure," Myka shook her head, willing her breathing back to normal. "I'm not sure of anything anymore," she let out a shaky laugh. Meeting Helena's concerned eyes, she couldn't help voicing the question that had been on her mind since learning about the ping in her hometown.

"Why are you here, Helena?"

"After the bomb was diffused, the regents wanted to make sure of where my loyalty lied. They wanted me to remain separated from the warehouse until they could be sure of my motives."

"So they sent you here, to my hometown?"

"Not exactly," Helena answered softly. Meeting Myka's questioning eyes boldly, she spoke, "I asked to live here, to be near your family, to watch over them. I've been indebted to you, Myka, for so many reasons. I thought the least I could do was to take care of your family if the need ever arose. But now I realize that was foolish of me, for I can just as easily bring danger," she said looking pained.

"Helena, stop blaming yourself. My family has been the victim of artifacts before I even knew you. And you're not indebted to me. You've saved my life more than once, including, as I know now, sacrificing yourself in the other timeline. We wouldn't be here now, if not for you."

"We wouldn't be here now if not for you either, Myka," Helena spoke gently, "for it was you alone who managed to stop me from bringing on another ice age."

"Well then, I guess we save each other," Myka spoke with a soft smile.

"I suppose we do," Helena agreed.

The tension between them was palpable. Myka sought to alleviate it. "So do you run the shop downstairs?" she asked trying to better understand the situation.

"Goodness no," Helena looked affronted at the idea, "but a regent does however. Living above the shop is another way for the regents to keep a close watch on me as I do research for the them, for Artie, for whomever as necessary," she sighed.

"Do my parents know you?"

Helena looked slightly hesitant. "I've been a valued customer these last several months, yes," she assented.

"And they think you are who, exactly?"

"Helena G. Wells. Your father was rather taken with the fact that I am technically HG Wells," she spoke amused.

"You used your real name?" Myka asked surprised.

"Why ever not? As far as the world is concerned, HG Wells is a man, not to mention long deceased. Helena G. Wells on the other hand, just happens to share the initials and surname of the father of science fiction," she laughed lightly.

Myka remained silent, trying to process this new information.

"I must say, your father can be quite the conversationalist about 19th century literature. HG Wells in particular seems to be a favored topic of discussion," Helena smiled broadly. "One of our first conversations was over 'his' work and how he used to read you those stories."

"Yeah, one of my better childhood memories," Myka agreed.

"He talks about you, you know," she spoke gently.

Myka looked up, startled by her words. "He does?" she asked disbelieving.

Helena smiled. "We've spoken about literature over a cup of tea often, and he invariably mentions his daughter, who also loves literature, and who is making a difference in the world. If he only knew how great an impact you…and the rest of the warehouse team have on the world," Helena spoke softly.

"My dad doesn't drink tea," Myka spoke surprised.

"Doesn't he?" Helena asked also clearly surprised. Myka shook her head adamantly. "That is…odd," Helen commented, running her fingers through her hair.

Myka studied Helena silently, watching as her hair fell smoothly back into place, the raven tresses framing delicate features, high cheekbones, dark eyes, and soft, full lips. Her breath audibly hitched at the sight.

"Are you all right, Myka?" Helena turned concerned eyes on her once more.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm good," she spoke slightly embarrassed by her reaction to Helena. "It's just…if anyone could charm my dad…it would be you," she laughed lightly, rubbing her neck nervously.

Helena pressed her lips together to refrain from smiling, mirth reflecting in her dark eyes. "Are you suggesting your father has been flirting with me?"

"No…I don't think so…not flirting, but…admiring maybe? You are beautiful…I mean, I've always thought so…" Myka stammered, biting her lip to keep from saying more even as she felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

Helena did smile now and gently placed her hand atop Myka's knee. "No need to fret, darling, I understand your sentiment, and thank you."

Myka felt the heat of Helena's hand through her slacks and tried to ignore it. "So, when will you be allowed to come back to the warehouse?"

Helena removed her hand from Myka's knee to stand and roam across the room. Myka felt the absence of her touch keenly.

"Helena?" she asked concerned.

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer to your question. Mrs. Fredric has tasked me to disappear with the astrolabe…indefinitely…until the threat is neutralized."

"What?" Myka asked also now standing. "Why would she do that?"

"Artie was told by Brother Adrian using the astrolabe would create an evil of his own making. Since no one knows what kind of evil that may be, Mrs. Fredric has entrusted me, ironic I know," she acknowledged, "to disappear with it. I only returned here briefly to gather clothing and supplies before departing on my way. The artifact situation has delayed my progress, but that has been remedied now."

"You can't just leave again, Helena," Myka protested.

"It must be done, Myka," Helena spoke gently.

"Not by you!"

"Who then? You're all needed at the warehouse, now more than ever," she supplied reasonably. "You know I must be the one to do this. I'm indebted to you all for my past transgressions…"

"You've all ready redeemed yourself, don't you know that? You saved the warehouse, Helena. You saved all of us. Any debt you think you owe has been paid in full."

"I wish I could believe that," she said shaking her head sadly.

Myka felt helpless, unable to make the brilliant woman understand she was forgiven.

"Helena," Myka breathed as in two strides she crossed the room to gather Helena into her arms in a firm embrace. "I need you to be okay. I can't lose you again," she whispered tightening her hold on the smaller woman, breathing in her scent and trying to steady her emotions.

"Myka, darling, I assure you I'll be fine. After all, I've survived many things, I'm beginning to feel I'm rather indestructible," she tried to quip as she slowly drew back from the embrace only far enough to look upon Myka's saddened face.

Helena pursed her lips when Myka wouldn't meet her eyes, and gently reached her hand to touch Myka's face, brushing away an errant tear with her thumb.

"I'm right here, Myka," she spoke softly, trying to encourage the other woman to look at her. When Myka's tear filled eyes finally sought out her own, Helena gasped at the emotion showing in those green eyes.

"Myka, I'm no one to cry over, please," she begged, even as tears formed in her own dark eyes.

"Yes, you are, Helena. You're the one that I love," she said, the words slipping from her without thought.

"Myka? What…what did you just say?" Helena asked nearly breathless.

For a moment Myka's entire body tensed. She hadn't meant to say the words aloud, not when things between them were still so uncertain. Not when they were apparently going to be separated once again for reasons beyond their control.

It may not have been the time or place Myka envisioned telling Helena her feelings, but if she'd learned anything from the warehouse, from Helena, it is that time is fleeting.

She met Helena's eyes once more, seeing the glimmer of hope that sparked amidst uncertainty. It was enough to give her confidence to speak again the words she'd held back far too long.

"I love you, Helena," she spoke simply. "I've always loved you."

Helena looked at her awed. Subconsciously she stepped forward until Myka could practically feel the heat emanating from the smaller woman's body. She did feel the soft touch of Helena's hand as it traced along her cheek, a sorrowful smile gracing her lips.

"I'm undeserving of such a love as yours, Myka and I fear I shall never…"

"Helena," Myka interrupted in a tone that was equal part reverence and exasperation. Knowing words alone would never convey all she felt for the woman before her, without another word, she dipped her head to capture Helena's lips with hers in a kiss that expressed all her longing, desire, devotion and above all else, love.

She pulled back from the kiss, watching as Helena's dark eyes, seemingly darker, fluttered open, her chest heaving slightly from the exertion of their kiss.

"I do love you, Myka, you must know that," Helena spoke when she finally caught her breath.

"I know," Myka replied before resuming their kiss, running her fingers through dark tresses, holding Helena closer to her.

Hearing Helena moan at the deeper contact, she wanted desperately to elicit that sound again but instead was interrupted by the blaring of the Farnsworth in her back pocket and Helena groaning in protest when Myka broke their kiss.

"I'm sorry," Myka apologized to Helena. "I have to take this."

"Of course, darling," Helena agreed, remaining firmly tucked against Myka's side, pressing a quick kiss to her neck making Myka smile before she opened the Farnsworth.

"What is it, Claud?" she asked. "Is Joshua okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine, beside a slight burn on his hand," she shrugged. "Hey, is that you, HG?" she asked leaning into the screen for a better look.

"Hello, Claudia," HG greeted.

"I thought Myka was going to rescue her family, but it was you she rescued?"

"Certainly she has rescued me," Helena agreed, slipping her hand into Myka's free one to deliver a gentle squeeze that was returned. The two women looked softly at one another until a soft coughing on the Farnsworth startled them.

"So, not that I want to interrupt…whatever is going on between you, but can we bring the focus back to the situation at hand for a minute?" Claudia asked.

"Right," Myka quickly agreed. "What's going on, Claudia?"

"It's Artie. I found out he's the one who released the artifacts to our loved ones, not Brother Adrian as he made us think."

"Of course, it all makes sense now. Artie is the evil of his own making," Helena spoke wearily.

"Yeah, I got a call from Steve. Brother Adrian is with him and Mrs. Fredric at the Vatican and he knows nothing about Artie."

"What about Leena? We need to warn her," Myka spoke.

Claudia shook her head. "It's okay. Mrs. Fredric already told her to leave. She's safe," Claudia assured. "But she did say something about Artie being after an astrolabe. Do you know anything about that?"

"Yeah," Myka nodded. "It's being taken care of," she said glancing at Helena. "What about Pete? Does he know what's going on? Is Amanda all right?"

"Amanda's fine too and Pete is on his way to you now. You and HG hitch a ride back to the warehouse with him, I'll meet you there so we can figure out a plan."

Myka silently nodded before the screen went dark. She remained silent for a several long seconds.

"What are you thinking, darling?" Helena asked gently.

Myka turned teary eyes on Helena once more. "I'm just thinking that I'm going to have to say goodbye to you again, and how much I don't want to."

"I know," Helena smiled gently. "I feel the same way, but then again, we never actually say goodbye, do we?"

Myka shook her head. "No," she acknowledged, embracing the woman she loved. "You still have to leave, Helena. You're not safe here anymore."

"Yes, I know," Helena spoke, the words catching in her throat.

"And I can't know where you are…it's too dangerous. Please…just stay safe and…come back to me," she whispered into her ear.

"With everything that I am, I will fight to return to you, Myka. I love you," she whispered before reaching up to place a gentle kiss on parted lips.

Breaking the kiss, Myka followed Helena as she retreated to the bedroom. She watched in silence as Helena finished packing a bag with clothes and various items. Finished, she slung the bag over her shoulder and took Myka's hand leading her back into the living room.

"Don't worry, darling," Helena spoke giving the hand in hers a gentle squeeze. "Wells and Bering, solving puzzles, saving the day, remember?"

Myka laughed lightly through her tears. "It's Bering and Wells."

Helena smiled before pulling Myka to her in a desperate kiss.

"Of course, Bering and Wells," she agreed breathlessly when they parted. "It seems the time has come to save the world once more," she tried to quip.

Myka sighed. "One of these days, the world isn't going to need saving, and when that day comes, I plan never to let you go again," she spoke seriously.

"I look forward to that day with great anticipation." She embraced Myka once more in a hug that was much too brief. "Until then," she whispered.

Before Myka could reply, Helena turned away, fleeing down the stairs and out the shop door.

Myka stepped to the window overlooking the street below and watched as Helena disappeared around a street corner.

She released a deep breath, smiling softly through tears, knowing when the day came they were reunited, it would be a day well worth remembering.

Until then, she had a world to save, for the both of them.


End file.
